nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Sieglinde Eremiah
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0063 | relatives = Wilfred Eremiah (ancestor) | affiliations = | rank = | occupation = | qualify = | partner = | magic_color = magic color::PurpleIn ViVid artworks, Sieglinde's magic color is depicted as violet. | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka (Eremian Klatsch) | magic_rank = | style = Synthetic Magic Battle Skills | device = | name_ja = ジークリンデ・エレミア | name_romaji = Jīkurinde Eremia | first = | voices = }} is a teenage magic battle athlete first introduced in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. Name Just as Sieglinde shortens Viktoria Dahlgrun's name with the nickname of Viktor, Viktoria simply calls her , which means "victory" in German. Besides, many others calls her instead of her name. Personality Despite her fame of defeating many people and becoming the DSAA Champion, she is gentle and somewhat timid like Einhard Stratos. In ViVid Sieglinde enrols in the 0079 DSAA member of::Intermiddle Championship. It is her fourth time joining so, and her personal best so far is interdimensional champion (in 0077). She is first seen in , jogging in training clothes with a hood covering her face. It is revealed in that in the previous year, she quits in the interim of the 0078 Intermiddle for unknown reasons. She makes her first unshadowed appearance in , when the hood is pulled off by Viktoria. She faces off Einhard Stratos in their Intermiddle match in , and eventually knocks her out in . She also knocks out Miura Rinaldi in . Besides the championship, Sieglinde also visits the Infinity Library along with others to look for the memoir of her ancestor, and later travels to Leuven along with Edgar Lagreat for her research on Wushu. She visits the dojo of Flower Phoenix Fist in Leuven and befriends Irene Hardin, who comments that her talent in martial arts is bottomless. In ViVid Strike! Sieglinde is the DSAA U19 Striker and U19 Player World Champion. She only makes a minor appearance in In , she helps Lutecia Alpine to check the mock battleground at Hotel Alpine, and watches the match between Fuka Reventon and Rinne Berlinetta alongside Einhard and other Nakajima Gym members on the subsequent day. The next morning, in , she is also seen fighting against Einhard in a boxing ring there. In , it is revealed that Viktoria challenged Sieglinde for the U19 Striker title. Following a fierce fight that left the ring devastated, Sieglinde lost due to having fewer points remaining. However, afterwards, she did not seem to at all be bothered by her defeat. Powers Sieglinde, being stated as the "strongest teenage girl in all of the worlds and dimensions" by Mikaya Chevelle, inherited and practices the Ancient Belkan martial arts named "uses::Black Eremiah". Her Style in championship matches is , indicating she is proficient in combat skills and spells of all ranges. Her special skill is Iron Wrists. The details of her Device, however, is yet to be revealed. When feeling her life is in danger, she will reactively enter the condition (as inherited) and loses control over the power of her attacks, which makes her feel distressed. Because of this, she becomes an expert of and shooting attacks, aiming to knock out her championship opponents before such condition is invoked. Battle Clothing Similar to her Ancient Belkan martial art fellows (Einhard and Fuka Reventon), Sieglinde sets up her protective clothing with the command phrase In the ViVid-crossover cards in INNOCENT, she refers to it as an instead of a Barrier Jacket. Spells In , Sieglinde also charges a bombardment spell whose name starts with , but it is interrupted by Einhard's Spinning Break counterattack. It is yet to be named nor cast again in the series. Gallery References Category:Characters